The present disclosure relates to integrated development environments (IDE), and more specifically, to accessing past work in an IDE.
An IDE is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE may consist of a source code editor, build automation tools, and a debugger. The various sets of tools provided by the IDE may speed up development. IDEs may improve development by providing components with similar user interfaces, as a single program, in which all the development may be done. The IDE may provide features for manipulating and developing code including authoring, modifying, compiling, deploying, and debugging software.